A three dimensional puzzle cube is generally composed of a plurality of unit blocks and a multidimensional connecting shaft. Taking a traditional third-order three dimensional puzzle cube as an example, the main body thereof is a cube structure comprising twenty-six small blocks and a three-dimensional connecting shaft. The small blocks include six central blocks respectively located at the central positions of the faces of the three dimensional puzzle cube, eight corner blocks located at end corners of the three dimensional puzzle cube, and twelve edge blocks respectively located between two adjacent corner blocks, such that each face of the three dimensional puzzle cube has nine small blocks. Based on the rotating characteristics of the three-dimensional connecting shaft, each layer of the three dimensional puzzle cube can rotate freely. When the three dimensional puzzle cube is assembled, the six central blocks are correspondingly connected to ends of the three-dimensional connecting shaft, and then the corner blocks and the edge blocks are clamped on inner sides of the central blocks so as to prevent the three dimensional puzzle cube from falling apart. In addition, for a colour piece and an edge block of the three dimensional puzzle cube, an exhibition surface is provided on the top, a friction surface is provided on the side, and the bottom is used for connection with the three-dimensional connecting shaft; and the friction surface is used to make a friction with the adjacent edge block, and the exhibition surface is used for mounting a colour piece to distinguish various faces of the three dimensional puzzle cube.
The edge block or corner block structure of the existing three dimensional puzzle cube is generally spliced from two processed symmetric triangular parts, and a splicing joint of the edge block or corner block structure processed in such a way is located on the friction surface with the adjacent block, which causes that the three dimensional puzzle cube does not rotate smoothly enough and thus requires some time to fit in. In addition, the colour piece in the existing three dimensional puzzle cube is made by directly affixing a colour sticker on a block, and after being used for a period of time, the sticker easily falls off, thereby causing that the three dimensional puzzle cube is not durable.